Around You
by BlackLynx17
Summary: A little bit about Bickslow and his life with and without Lisanna, based off a comic I read online. Super cute, had to write something about it.


**BlackLynx17: I know this isn't my usual couple, but I saw a picture of them on Pinterest and couldn't help myself from wanting to write one for them. This will probably be my first and last fanfic, maybe. You never know. The picture had this summary, Bixanna comic by blanania devianta... on DeviantArt, so if you want to read it you can type that in on Pinterest or type Bixslow and Lisanna and search through the photos, that's what I did. The comic is black and white and has Lisanna smiling and opening her eyes in the first two slides.**

 **Anyway I think I made Bickslow a little out of character, I was really calm while writing this so I think I made him too calm as well. Enjoy though.**

* * *

Life wasn't bad. It got better. Not a lot of things interested him as a child and then still as a teenager. He just couldn't seem to find a reason… a reason… for something, anything. It wasn't bad; it wasn't boring. It wasn't what he wanted though.

He didn't know what he wanted.

It did get better. Fairy Tail made his life more… exciting? Worth living? It gave him a sort of purpose, a job. He no longer surrounded himself with dolls for friends; he made some real ones. Some were closer than others; he knew everyone, but only cared for three. His dolls though were still his family, his babies he created with his bare hands and everything. He didn't get rid of them just because he made some real friends, of course not, he kept them around still as his babies. His new family didn't replace his old.

When things got rough, he made it better. He was useful to his friends although his attitude at life was less than enthusiastic. He thought about a change, about becoming a different person, about being someone who could be excited about life and wild about it. Who knows, the more he acted like it maybe he would become this person?

Before joining, or when he first joined, he wanted a change. He didn't want to be the quiet and private boy he was in his old life, before his mage life. Something bold to start up his career; the first thing that was presented to him in the guild was the mark. The boldest place he thought of putting it would be his tongue, other than his forehead, but he didn't think he'd like a fairy flying on his forehead. He wanted to be bold, not stupid.

And it was bold, it caught attention leading him to his first team. He had kept to himself in the beginning, despite the bold move he made still falling back into old routines. His babies were his friends in the beginning until he showed up. Like a God he appeared in a flash and admired his look, admired his guts, admired how prideful he must have been with where he put his guild mark, thinking it was powerful having it somewhere everyone would see if they wanted to or not.

He became his first friend and let him to his next two, so instantly that man was his savior. He was to be worshipped, treasured, protected, and feared. In remembrance of joining his first team, his only team that he ever wanted to be a part of in this guild, he did another bold move. He finally got that tattoo on his face, but it wasn't of the guild's pride. It was of his pride of his magic, of him being a mage. He was a puppet master, a soul controller, so he couldn't think of a better figure to get than a person representing the people he could control, would control for his first friend. The man had been impressed.

They went on their first mission as Thunder God Tribe and it was that day where he found out how useless he truly was. First mission together he couldn't help, he actually got hurt and ended up bringing the team down.

His first friend was disappointed; he saved him though, giving him a second chance. A chance he wasn't going to overlook and take for granted. He swore to become stronger, become more useful. Surprisingly there were others at the guild who considered him friends and was concerned with his injury, actually patched him up and everything. He didn't feel bad, a little thankful maybe. His first friend didn't care much for his guild mates, so he thought he shouldn't have either.

He was able to walk off with a simple bandage around his head and one on his cheek; lucky. His first friend had checked on him, warning of a new mission. He didn't need any more rest, he was fine. The two walked out of the room, heading towards the front entrance of their guild where the rest of their friends were surely at.

Walking passed the second story railing, that's when he first saw her.

She was a vision in bright orange, covering both her arms and part of her neck; he couldn't see the bottom half of her. Who she was standing next to… he didn't care, he ignored her. She was smiling though, a bright, wide, shining grin as her pale skin turned a soft pink. Her hair seemed to shine in the light she was in, looking like a small halo of pure white that cupped her face perfectly. Looking up at her like he was doing now, she could have been an angel.

If he was obviously staring at her, which he was, he didn't seem to notice, but she did. Finally she opened those eyes of hers to reveal the brightest blue he's ever seen, suddenly brightening up his day. He unconsciously stood up a bit straighter, trying to stay connected with them. The blush on her cheeks from laughing was still on there and she looked down a little to observe the ground; that's when her eyes met him. They widened a little, seeing the familiar face and always wanting to be polite and talk to him, but never having the chance. This might have been her chance now though, because he was making direct eye contact with her and she was returning it.

It was a surprise; for both of them. She was the only one who looked it and she didn't want to waste this chance of finally talking to him so she smiled the best smile she could to welcome him and lifted her hand, waving a hi at him.

It got to him. An arrow struck his heart directly in the middle and he felt his face heat up, steam coming out of his head. He didn't know what was happening, right now, to him, with her, but he felt his heart react and act a way it never had.

He didn't forget about it, or her. As the years passed after their fateful encounter they made eye contact many more times, she even taking the first steps in talking to him and introducing herself. It became embarrassing to be around her, he couldn't control how his emotions slipped out only around her, so he had to protect himself, had to shield his emotions like his first friend wanted. He covered himself up from the world, covered himself from everything, she still seemed to see him though and still welcome him back from missions. She considered them friends, not best or great, but still friends while he… he'd like to be her friend. His first friend though, his team, they all thought differently about their so called 'friends' so he was supposed to think differently about them too.

Useless. Stupid. Weak. Laughable. Embarrassment.

She was his only exception.

Sometimes he forgot about her while away, sometimes he thought only about her. During this mission she was the farthest thing on his mind, that is until his teammate retrieved a letter. He was curious, didn't show it, acted like he didn't care as he walked ahead of her. The letter was addressed to all of them from the guild, she was going to read it out loud.

Only she didn't, at first.

All of a sudden she spoke though.

"That Lisanna girl,"

His ears peaked with interest and he walked half a step slower to listen clearer.

"She… she's dead."

He hadn't expected that; it surprised him really. Dead? Dead how? How was she killed? How was she dead? Was that actually true? Was it a lie? He couldn't-he didn't- it was the first time he lost someone he cared about. His family, his parents, whoever watched over him died long before he knew them, long before he could even learn to care about them; this time was different though.

He knew her. Lisanna Strauss. She was nice and sweet, she'd always welcome him home and ask about how his missions went; one time she even joined him for lunch. He had just seen her no more than two weeks ago, she was hanging around the dragon slayer that slowly started irritated him the longer he knew him. She was fine, she was healthy, she was happy…

She was dead.

The letter… did it say anything else? He didn't know, he wouldn't as he watched her rip the letter up and let the scraps fly off into the wind as she started taking the lead. She laughed, scoffed, and didn't feel the slightest remorse.

"Pfft, like we care who she is, right Bickslow?"

What could he say to that? What he was supposed to say.

"Yeah, I guess… who cares about her?"

He did. He had. They didn't care though, so he didn't care. It was the first time Bickslow regretted something, wished something was different, found himself… wanting to be parted and away from his team. It was the last time he felt it too because soon he forgot…

Life went on and he forgot all about her. He stopped expecting to see her in the guild, to see that smile, to hear her laughs ringing, to talk to her about small things, for her to welcome him back, for her to try and establish a better friendship… he forgot about all of that.

Life wasn't bad. It got better. It really did once he forgot.

All of a sudden out of the blue though… it got really better. She appeared one rainy day like a ghost; he couldn't believe it. Alive? Dead? A ghost? He thought about putting her soul to one of his babies when he first heard the news, but abandoned the idea since the body was never found. She was back. She was here. She didn't welcome him home, she didn't ask how he was, or what was new, or even talk to him or anything like that. She was busy getting surrounded by her family, by her real friends.

Their eyes made contact though, just like they had the first time they met, and she had smiled at him. He didn't want that smile to disappear ever again, he didn't want to let himself be controlled and maneuvered anymore. A lot had happened after she 'died'; he had realized that he had been a puppet all along, not the puppet master. Now though, now that things were different, now that he was different… he wanted to value her. He wanted her.

So with absolutely nothing to lose at all, he decided not to wait any longer and talk to her. He walked right up to her when everyone calmed down, when everyone was used to her being alive and when she had gotten used to her routine again. He had just walked straight in front of her and stood there.

"Bickslow! My goodness, I haven't talk to you in ages! Hi!" She smiled.

He wanted to see her, not through bars, but free, so he took off his helmet and really looked at her. Her eyes widened slightly and she gasped.

"A Mohawk? Wow, it looks nice. Really suits you, here I was wondering if you had changed at all but it seems like you have. We have a lot to catch up on, I believe you are the only one I haven't? I heard what happened with Laxus, I'm sorry that happened. I'm glad to see you stuck around though." She smiled as she talked to him.

Still caring, still sweet, still kind, still as beautiful and alluring as the first moment he met her. It came out of him mouth all at once in a deep and husky voice.

"I like you."

She blinked, her smile still in place, but a little more crooked.

"Huh? What?" She asked for a repeat.

"I was really… I didn't like not having you here when I came back; I missed you. I like you Lisanna, accept my feeling."

He said it sort of as an order and didn't have much emotion in it, but he was being 100% serious; she could see it in his eyes. Her face had turned that adorable pink and he blinked, waiting for her reply as he admired her beauty.

"I-I- I'm sorry, but I'm still getting used to here and I don't- I- I'm flattered!" She stuttered out, steam coming out of her ears.

He nodded his head, expecting as much, "I just didn't want you disappearing again without knowing how I felt. Ever since the first time I saw you, my heart… it's reacted. I valued our small moments together even though I didn't seem that way or react all open like you did. Thank you for being my friend… and welcome home Lisanna."

He smiled for her and she started blushing for a whole new reason. He put his helmet back on and nodded his head at her before turning around, whistling for his babies to follow as he danced out the guild his usually happy self.

It had happened, acting one way made him feel that way. When she came back though he had felt that old self, that private self and welcomed it. Welcomed it because there wasn't anything wrong with that side of him, that side that always came out whenever she was around, because that's the side she met; that's the side she was friends with. Hopefully, that would be the side she would fall for, that side and his new side once they started knowing about each other.

It must have been a month before he got a reply back from her.

Their very first date he took her to see fireworks, wanting to see how beautiful she would look as they illuminated her face in the night sky.


End file.
